Miracles Can Happen
by althea cymbelline
Summary: You've read it right...miracles can happen in all sorts of places, time or setting...but who would've thought it can happen in one night's detention? A GinnyDraco fanfic...patterned to Book 6...revised 'Retort'
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first published fan fiction. So I reckon a great dose of reviews might help. Forgive me if I've done some errors here. I am not that talented as you think, and I'm fallible like you do. Well, all of us are. Whatever. Just keep reading, ok? Just tell me when to stop all the idiocy coming out of my nerves.

This is dedicated to my friends Maricris and Kathleen (don't mistake her for J.K.R.). You two inspire me a lot. I also dedicate this to the Draco of my life. Hope he reads this someday. sniff

Anyway, as what I've said, this fanfic is based from the plot of Book 6. Hope you appreciate it.

**Warning:** May contain certain violence, only the author knows what. LOL.

Non-GD fans, just don't dare read this…Everyone else knows you'll just throw up… Just kiddin'…

There are a lot of mushy scenes here, but I swear that there are no torrid ones, for the young ones to bear… bats an eyelash 

**Disclaimer: **The characters aren't mine. They're J.K. Rowling's, as you all know. Thanks to her, I do not have to face the trouble of inventing spells. I love her. Ugh. I mean I love her H.P.

**CHAPTER I – The Dream**

'What's the bloody hell wrong with you, Malfoy? Sod off!' Ginny Weasley screamed, tears now flowing from her eyes.

She tapped her hand against her skirt, muttering a spell under her breath. It stopped lifting by itself, as it did several minutes before; Draco had put a Skirt-Lifting Charm on her, to pull out another joke his fellow Slytherins would surely laugh about on lunchtime. He had been wondering what that freckled Weasel boy, who most unfortunately managed to have outdone his team last Quidditch season, would have to say if he sees his sister in total discomfiture.

'I'm not yet finished with you, Malfoy,' Ginny sobbed and then thrusting a glare at him, 'You better watch your step from now on. Let's see what happens.' She placed her wand inside her robes, and picked up her bag and the rolls of parchment that had splattered in the floor. A lot of fourth years stared at the two of them as they made their way out of the D.A.D.A classroom; several Slytherin girls tittered while the pug-nosed Pansy Parkinson stroked Draco's hair.

'Oh, look, a Weasley is frightening me,' Draco sneered, making a rude hand gesture to Ginny. He pushed away Pansy's hand that grazed on his hair, 'I'm trembling! Maybe she's going to call her Potty hero.' Crabbe and Goyle, who had grown twice the size that they had when they were on their first year, sniggered. Pansy threw back her black hair, and continued fidgeting with Draco's hair, wherein the owner does not even enjoy the idea that someone was toying around with his precious hair.

'Has my words toggled your nerves? Is it true then that you're going out with that insane Potter?', he rose from his seat, and glowered at her, his cold, gray eyes bulging out of their sockets, with a smell of disgust under his nose. Ginny, who has finished retrieving her things, glared at him once more.

'What we were up to or what we're doing in the present, I reckon, must not upset you, for it is our own business, and not yours.' Ginny retorted infuriately. She clutched her bag and her things, and headed towards the library, where she is to meet the 'object' of their useless conversation. She was now in high spirits and planned on telling Harry what Malfoy did to her, and what kind of retaliation that future Death Eater would get from him. She tossed her fiery red hair once more, on her adversary's face.

Draco was incensed. He could not just stand there watching his enemy walk away with a hint of victory. He sneered at her once more, 'Ah. I know what's got into your nerves. You're just with that prat because you want fame. Very good strategy, it is, Weasley, very good –'

Ginny was hurt by this. She has had enough.

Draco staggered and let out a squeal of pain.

'You –' he muttered.

Bats started flying in the corridor and started biting every inch of him. Ginny had just performed the Bat Bogey Hex, like what he did to Zacharias Smith in Hogwarts Express.

'I told you, Malfoy. Better get some brains, will you?' Ginny grinned, as Draco fought away the bats, and as some Slytherins rushed for Snape's aid. Several fourth-year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs laughed at his figure. She returned her wand inside her robes and headed briskly to the library, before the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher could give her detention.

To Ginny's disappointment, Harry have forgotten their 'meeting'. Instead, she sat down with Hermione Granger, and chewed the fat about what had happened to 'Moody's ferret'.

However, Hermione looked disgruntled upon hearing this.

'You should've ignored him. You're too lucky to have escaped detention. If Snape had caught you red-handed, he would give you agony you have never tasted before. After all, Malfoy is Snape's prat. He cannot stand seeing Malfoy –', her quill made more scratching noises as she continued her essay about "Dealing with Dementors", 'in any way, harmed.'

Ginny raised a brow.

'You talk as if you've had a detention with him, have you?'

Hermione ignored her, not looking up from her work.

There was a moment of silence when Madam Pince inspected the books they were reading on their table. Ginny pulled out twelve inches of parchment she had written on minutes before in the Common Room, and proceeded on her assignment about the properties of moonstone and hellebore.

Demelza, who had sat beside her, nudged her minutes later, saying she had to go to her Divination class. She nodded. She dashed towards the doorway to meet Seamus.

'Where's Harry?' Ginny queried, when the vulture-like librarian returned to her office to talk with Argus Filch.

'Well, I reckon he's in the courtyard, discussing something with –', Hermione's sentence was cut short, and suddenly avoided her eager eyes. Ginny finished it for her.

'Ron.'

Hermione had finished her essay, and started putting two rolls of parchment in her bag. She turned to her and bickered dully, 'Yeah, your insufferable git of a brother.'

'Hermione, could you –'

'No, Ginny.' said she, in a Hermione-ish tone.

Ginny knew that Hermione and Ron had had a little quarrel about the 'Krum' thing, whether Hermione had already snogged him or not. They had not even spoken to each other for a couple of days.

'Anyway, when will be the next Quidditch game?' Ginny said, changing the topic.

'I reckon it'll be a week from now.' Hermione said stiffly.

Suddenly, a huge book fell from the shelf of the Restricted Section.

Hermione stood up and headed to the shelf.

Ginny continued with her Potions essay.

_'In producing the Draught of Peace, we use the magical properties of the third most vital ingredient, moonstone, wherein we must add a powdered form of it in the potion by stirring –'_

Ginny suddenly paused, thinking about what Harry's up to. He has forgotten how important this meeting would be. 'He should've been here a lot of minutes later.', she thought. She was so excited to talk to him about what he did to Malfoy and their date on the next Hogsmeade holiday. They had been officially together after the previous Quidditch game after Ron gave them his unimportant permission.

She glanced at one of the windows that illuminated the Hogwarts library. There she could see the lucid heavens, twittering birds flying in V's.

She suddenly sees herself beside the school's lake with Harry, staring at the spot were the Durmstrang ship had emerged.

The water was peaceful, and she wondered what the infamous mer-people were up to. Not far away from the lake, she could see the Whomping Willow, which seemed to be sleeping, enjoying the gush of wind that sent its leaves flying in all sorts of directions. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder, who squeezed her hand lightly. The sun was setting and it was already getting dark. She stared at Harry once more, looked askance at his gentle features. His emerald eyes behind his glasses surveyed her at once. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Everything was peaceful, and they were enjoying the best time of their lives.

In a flash, two figures came out of the water surface, and headed towards them. She shook Harry, beckoning him to go. But Harry seemed to have ignored her. He continued to stare at the two figures. Frightened as she was, Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him with an enormous force but to no avail. Moments later, she saw one of the figure's countenances, as it had forced her away from Harry.

It was Malfoy's, wearing a pallid face, grinning at her wickedly.

What was the other figure's countenance, she didn't know, for she screamed at Harry all the time. Finally, he rose from his seat, his eyes filled with hatred.

'You _will_ betray me, Ginny.'

And then, the dreadful Dark Mark appeared behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Well, it just so happened that Ron's not the one being hit by the infamous Cupid. Neville Longbottom is…LOL… Read on if you've got no idea.

**CHAPTER II- A So-called Detention**

Those words began echoing in her mind; they seemed to have siphoned all the sanity in her. It caused searing pain on her head.

Harry stared at her like a basilisk, as if she had done something wrong…

'No, Harry, I won't—'

Draco let out an evil cackle.

----

'What's going on in here?'

Madame Pince's voice made an intrusion.

'Ginny, wake up!'

She had been dreaming.

'No!'

Hermione tapped her wand on Ginny's forehead.

Ginny opened her eyes, and saw Madam Pince staring at her disgustedly. Harry was already at her side; his emerald eyes grazing at her with concern.

'Are you alright?'

She began to sob. Harry embraced her to comfort her.

'Do you not know, Ms. Weasley, that sleeping in the library is –'

'Leave it to me, Madam Pince.', a guffawing voice said.

Lumpy Horace Slughorn had heard her screams when he was talking with Hermione.

The crook-nosed librarian left immediately, wearing a sour look on her face.

'Miss Granger and –', he smiled weakly at Harry, when one of the buttons of his velvet coat burst out, 'Harry, could you please bring her down to the hospital wing? Someone seems to have placed a Nightmare Spell on her. She needs to get rest.'

The two nodded, and led the pale-looking Ginny out of the library. Harry carried all of her things, as other onlookers stared at the three of them.

They reached the ward a couple of minutes later. Madam Pomfrey immediately took out a phial of green liquid, took a spoonful of it and placed it in Ginny's mouth.

Ginny choked and soon regained consciousness. The liquid burned her throat.

Hermione patted Ginny's back, as she sat on her hospital bed.

Harry just held her hand. He knew it best not to interrogate her in a time like this. Ginny looked sallow, beaten up by the nightmare she'd seen earlier.

'You better rest, Ginny.' Harry arranged her head pillow to make it plumper. Ginny obeyed. She stared at him affectionately for a moment, and looked away.

Hermione stifled a cough. 'Er – guess I have to leave for Arithmancy. See you two in the Common Room.' And she scurried towards the door as if she had Apparated.

'Ginny, I'm sorry –'

She suddenly wept, recollecting the dream she had earlier

'It was really frightening.' She sobbed once more.

'Stop crying. Madam Pomfrey might think that I've just broken up with you.' Harry said in a jocular tone.

Ginny stopped crying at once. Fear flooded her face.

'Don't say that. It's not a joke, is it?'

'Er, I'm sorry –'

Harry gazed at her fixedly.

'That won't happen, Ginny. I won't let that happen.' Harry replied calmly, comforting her even more.

'_Muffliato._'

Harry glanced at Madam Pomfrey, who seemed busy in arranging the different potion bottles.

'Tell me what was in your dream, Ginny.'

Ginny did as she was told. She told the details nervously; stupidly thinking that Harry would suddenly confirm that all that she had dreamt had really happened. Harry was startled by this, but tried not to express fear in front of her, as it would increase her anxiety.

But they haven't noticed that there was another patient in the wing.

Two beds away, Draco was not listening, nor did he know they were talking with each other. However, he gawked at them awkwardly. Ginny was again crying. Their mouths are moving but no sounds seem to come from those.

'Cry, even more, Weasel. That'll soften your Potty hero's heart even more.' he sneered.

Draco chortled, looking amused by himself. He was covered with bat bites smeared with blue ointment. His face was ashen as ever. He was smirking at the both of them.

'Just ignore him, Harry. The idea that several bats had attacked him has got into him.' Ginny muttered. Harry looked at her incredulously. Ginny soon felt that this was the time to tell him what happened in the corridor. She related what happened at Snape's corridor.

He soon looked aggravated by Ginny's tale; the thought of Malfoy playing with her girlfriend's skirt _will never_ be funny. He reached for his wand inside his school robes, ready to aim it on his mortal foe.

But his wand flew out of his reach.

Severus Snape had just hurtled out of nowhere and suddenly disarmed him.

'You better do that some other time, Potter.', he hissed.

He went to Draco's bed, muttering something. Draco nodded in agreement to whatever Snape says.

'You, two, are going to have detention Thursday night with me.' Snape said, referring to Ginny and Draco.

Ginny frowned at Harry. Harry shrugged at Snape.

Draco scowled at him. It seemed that what Snape had told him earlier was different from this one.

'But, Severus –'

Ginny gaped at Draco. She couldn't believe that they were already on first name terms.

'Thursday night, Malfoy and Weasley,' he continued, 'three hours before midnight.'

Before Draco could say something, Snape had exited the room.

Draco spat at Ginny, 'It's your fault, you unbearable Weasel, that I have to suffer—

_'Langslock…'_

_'Langslock…'_

_'Langslock!' _The spell finally registered in Harry's mind and a jet of green light issued from his wand.

'There's no Snape to help you this time, Malfoy. Don't call her like that again, or else—'

Draco's tongue was glued on the roof of his mouth.

'Lel me bown, yo pathel-batted horp!' Incomprehensible words started coming out of him. Harry ignored him. After all, his wand was not in his possession.

Ginny stifled a soft giggle. 'How'd you do that?' she remarked, amazed.

Harry was pleased seeing her smiling again. 'Non-verbal spells…' he grinned, as he rose from his seat.

'Harry, you better go before Madam Pomfrey scolds you', she said weakly, 'I'll just meet you in the Hall'

He bent down and arranged her covers.

'You sure you're going to be alright with that ferret next to you?'

She kissed him on the cheek.

Draco's face had turned scarlet. He couldn't stand seeing two of his enemies _making up_ in front of him. And what was worst is that he's going to spend a lot of time with one of them tomorrow night.

'Yeah, I can manage it.'

Expectedly, Ginny felt the same way, too. Surely, that evening would be one of the worst evenings in her life.

She gingerly watched Harry head towards the door.

To Draco's indignation, Harry had left the room. He had just grabbed hold of his wand and was about to retaliate.

No sooner, Ginny sat by the dinner table, between Harry and Ron, who were at that time, contemplating on something while pushing chunks of lamb chops onto their mouths. They haven't even noticed that she was sitting between the two of them. Hermione sat in front of them.

'Hi Ginny! How're you feeling?' she greeted her uncomfortably, not looking up from her plate, avoiding Ron's gaze. For the first time, Hermione was eating slowly. Before, it only took her three minutes to finish her meal. But three minutes had passed, she haven't even eaten her food.

It was only then that the two of them realized.

'Oh, hi, Ginny.'

Ginny stared at her boyfriend and brother sideways. They're staring at her as if she had eaten Pig, her brother's squeaky owl.

'What's with you, two?' She twitched her eyebrows. 'You look as if you've seen a ghost.'

'There are plenty of them here, m'dear.' Nearly-Headless Nick croaked as he floated past their table.

'Er – Ginny, we were just talking about you and that prat,' Ron said, looking across the Slytherin table. Draco was sniggering; his pals laughing at the private joke he had just shared. 'We're having suspicions.'

Ginny raised a brow.

'What suspicions?'

'We'll just tell you what they are. We're not yet sure if he is –'. Ron winced. Harry had kicked him on the shins. 'Just try to stay away from him, ok?'

Ginny, who had just helped herself with a mouthful of potatoes, stared at Hermione confusedly. Of course, who would want to be close to him? Weasleys don't talk to filthy Malfoys. Weasleys don't talk about Malfoys. And most of all, Weasleys despise Malfoys, so why should she get close to him? It's a can full of rubbish. Well, except her detention with him…

Hermione shrugged.

'Ok then. But not this Thursday night. I'm doing detention with Malfoy.'

Ron choked. He had taken a sudden intake of pudding.

'_Anapneo._' Hermione gasped. Ron's airways soon cleared. They stared at each other, with Ron deciding if he should thank her or not. They returned focusing on their plates, avoiding each other's gaze.

The other couple forced themselves not to laugh.

The next day passed slowly. History was as dull as ever. Professor Binns, Ginny's History teacher, whose death had not still occurred to him, gave her a special assignment that would surely exempt her on the next test. Transfiguration was great. She earned ten points for Gryffindor, after managing to transfigure a ferret into an hourglass. Colin Creevey's was the worst. He made a furry hourglass, with beaver-like teeth jutting in the middle. Potions was as exciting. Professor Slughorn, asked them to try brewing Polyjuice Potion without the use of their books. She earned twenty points from it, after having herself transformed into a _prettier_ Romilda Vane, thanks to Hermione. (She had caught some of her hair when she attempted to snog her boyfriend off her face.) Defence Against the Dark Arts, was however, disappointing. She did well in blocking Snape's spells, but did not get credit for those. Maybe he was still displeased for what she had done to his pet.

Harry met her in the Gryffindor table. They both sat down for dinner, and he noticed that Ginny was getting paler than ever. He filled her plate with beef casserole, and he made sure that she ate all the food that he had placed on her plate. Still not satisfied, he took toffee éclairs from a parcel Fred and George, who had been busy with their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, had sent him. Ginny happened to glance at the parcel, and looked at the éclairs cautiously.

'I won't eat those if I were you. The twins had put some –', Ron scoffed at the sweets.

Neville ate a mouthful of éclairs Harry had offered him.

'—love potion', continued Ron

The couple needed not to ask him. Neville's face has gone off a different colour. He ogled at Ginny intently. He grabbed hold of her hand, pushing Harry away from her side. Harry's eyes lay transfixed on Neville's hand on top of Ginny's, with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

'Ginny, can I hold your hand?'

'You're now holding it Neville.'

'How soft your hands are! They're like a satin pillowcase, filled with fragrant flowers plucked from the valley.' Ginny was shocked that she cannot speak anymore. Neville looked up on her.

'Ginny?'

Ginny let go of his hand. Harry was getting furious. Ron feigned he hadn't noticed the scene, and helped himself with a treacle tart.

'Has somebody ever told you that you're beautiful?'

'Enough!' Harry blustered, tearing Ginny away from Neville's grasp. His nose was still flaring. Ginny gave a silent laugh. She enjoyed seeing Harry defending her like that, as if he wouldn't let another hand, except his, to touch her…

Harry wrestled with Neville.

'I was just trying to get – aaarrrrgghhh!'

'Shut up!' Harry scowled, as Ginny tried to stop him from punching the crazed sixth-year.

'Oh, c'mon Harry. Hasn't the _Prince_ told you anything?' Hermione, who has just come back from the library, said airily, offering Ginny a goblet of pumpkin juice. 'Give this to him. It will make the potion ineffective.'

'Drop it, Hermione.' Harry have had enough of Hermione's sermons on his use of his copy of "Advanced Potion Making", which has been the property of a certain person with such nom de plume.

'Oh, are you giving me that? Surely you have made it yourself,' Neville grabbed the goblet and took a sip, 'ah, that's wonderful of you. Hope –', Neville was saying it in a very audible manner that several Slytherins, who had been jeering at them since the wrestling match started to draw attention, laughed their heads off.

Ron muttered something that seemed to form words like 'know-it-all' and 'girls'.

Surely, Hermione had heard him. She pretended to have not noticed, but threw a glare at him. 'How could you just sit back there knowing these two –' said she, referring to Ginny and Harry, who sighed, knowing there'll be another session of ranting and raving, while reviving Neville, who had a sour look on his face, 'having trouble –'

Yeah, it was always my fault', Ron murmured.

Ginny just watched her "insufferable git of a brother" exit the room in an instant. Hermione stormed after him.

No sooner, Ginny was inside Snape's office in the dungeons.

Twenty minutes had passed, and still, her so-called Malferret was nowhere of sight.

Snape was slightly abashed by his student's behaviour. He kept looking at his clock, with a broad grin on his lips.

Ginny was sure that it meant her imminent agony, the moment Draco arrives. Snape had given her something to work on: making ten copies of the last D.A.D.A. essay she wrote. She was still halfway through her first one. She was ungrateful to have made a twenty-one inched essay. Snape was really good in torturing students.

Suddenly, the door opened ajar.

And there he was, clad in damp school robes.

'Come in, Draco' Snape ordered stiffly, beckoning him to sit across Ginny.

'You're late.'

'You need not tell me, Severus.' Draco sneered, looking stern.

There was a moment of silence after that.

Ginny could hear the scratching noises made by Snape's quill. He seemed to be writing something on a piece of bark. She wondered what that would be.

Snape, being an Occlumens, hissed at her as if he had just read her thoughts, 'Get on with your work, Ms. Weasley.'

Draco's eyes suddenly caught hers. She immediately looked away, avoiding his gaze.

Ginny felt a sudden twinge when he felt his eyes fixed on hers. She tried to make a decisive attempt to stare at him back, but she didn't look up from her work, waiting for something to happen. She pulled another roll of parchment and started writing her second copy.

'Why is he staring at me like that?' she thought.

'_Because he likes you, Weasley.'_ Snape had again intervened with her thoughts; he had just spoken to her through her mind. She stared at her ill-natured professor confusedly, who smirked at her.

Draco scowled at him defensively, yet, he still couldn't veil the red tinge that had coloured his sallow face.

Snape just gave him a devilish grin.

'It has occurred to me, Draco, that Miss Weasley has an outstanding potential in my subject. I—'

Ginny dropped her quill. She can't believe it! Snape had paid her a compliment for the first time. She knew she was doing well with her lessons with Snape because she had joined the D.A. with Harry, the previous year. She can do things her other batch mates can't. Every time she had managed to do what was told of her, Snape just took no notice. He was not known for giving points for her house.

'—have contemplated that it would be beneficial for her if she be given advanced lessons regarding this area.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

'And what does it have to do with me?', he taunted at her, already knowing what Snape would say next.

'You ought to teach her, Mr. Malfoy', Snape modulated his voice in an air enough to drown Draco's continuous ranting, 'and that serves as your punishment for making such indecent act.'

Ginny's smile faltered. It was enough of him to have paid her a compliment, but it was distressing to know that another inept moron was going to teach her. This will be the worst of all the detentions she'll ever have inside the walls of the enchanted castle.

She wondered why, of all students, the _Prince of Slytherin_ would be teaching her.

Why not Hermione Granger? She just knew everything: from Hogwarts' history to how to make several concoctions… She suddenly remembered that she had only gained "Exceeds Expectations" in her O.W.L.S.

She couldn't make out Harry. Of course, if Snape was going to have a list, his would be on the last.

Ginny soon realized that Draco had thought the same question.

'Why me?'

Snape frowned at him.

'It seems that you doubt your extraordinary abilities. I suppose you're the only one capable of teaching her _certain things I can't teach_ in the actual class.'

The pale boy grinned wickedly, and suddenly looked at her.

'Two unacceptable copies may do, Miss Weasley—'

Rolls of parchment flew out of Ginny's desk and landed on a neat stack of papers placed near Snape's ink bottle.

'You must tell no one about your advanced lessons, understand?' Snape threateningly posed.

'So, it wasn't a detention, after all.', she said for the first time.

Snape ignored her.

'—and you may begin your lessons tomorrow.'


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III –A Dementor's Kiss**

**'**Great…', was all Ginny could mutter. She absent-mindedly copied everything Snape had written on the dusty board, her mind drifting to other places. She still haven't recovered from the shock she got last night from him. That maladroit Malfoy will be teaching her advanced D.A.D.A. lessons, of all wizards… And what was worst is that she should only keep this to herself. She had been itching to tell this to Harry, but if she will do so, she would only get into a lot of hitch.

'Turn your books to page three-hundred and twenty-eight.'

Ginny hastily grabbed her copy of Defensive Magic Theory and did what they were told to.

'Read the first paragraph, Miss Weasley.'

Ginny rummaged through the pages, and stood up, stammering. Her hazel-brown eyes searched the first paragraph her greasy-haired professor was talking about.

'The Mercuniato Spell was a hex invented by a nobleman, Stanislav Schliwetzwich, who was one of the darkest sorcerers during the era of Wendelin the Weird. It was first cast on a Muggle, after he has been caught stealing some of Stanislav's possessions. It causes a sudden trepidation and the splinching of body parts to the victim.'

'Could you please explain to us, furthermore, the nature of this spell, and what must be the counter-jinx to this?' Snape queried, his dark eyes groping every bit of her.

Ginny nodded confidently, and cautiously placed her book on her desk.

'As it was said, it induces sudden fear to the victim. For instance, the thief who had himself as the hex's first prey, upon experiencing the effect of the spell, saw hundreds of cockroaches in his course, and had his hands dilapidated.' She paused, thinking of the next sentences she ought to say.

'The thief has a great fear of cockroaches,' she continued, 'and when he stole the nobleman's property, he _most likely_ used his hands in carrying all possessions. Therefore, we can conclude that the spell splinches the body parts that _had made _offence to the one who casts it, and to make things worse, it causes dread – a fear that will haunt the victim forever,' she slightly trembled, 'if he did not manage to perform the counter-spell for this. And –'

'Enough, Miss Weasley. Well said. Ten points to Gryffindor.'

She couldn't believe it.

Snape had given her some credit for the first time in her stay in Hogwarts. She nervously smiled as she sat down, while the Slytherins stared at Snape questioningly.

'As what Miss Weasley had implied, the Mercuniato spell is one of the most grave spells in wizarding history, such that it was banned back in the Middle Ages. It was discovered, in contradiction with what Miss Weasley had said, that Muggles alone will experience eternal fear. Wizards and witches will only experience temporary fear, for it is the magical blood that flows in their veins that builds a barrier, which protects them from the dreadful effects of this hex.' Snape summoned his wand and began concentrating. It came from the wardrobe next to the door, and hit a rosy-cheeked Slytherin by the head. Some Gryffindors sniggered.

'To be able to realize the effect of this curse, may I ask Mr. Corner?', he called on Michael, a mouse-haired boy, who happened to be Ginny's first boyfriend, who was then quivering, knowing what would happen next. He stood in front of Snape and stared at Snape with eyes that seem to plead for survival.

Snape rose his wand and aimed it at the trembling boy.

'_Mercuniato!_'

His body shook violently, and minutes later, his tongue was detached from his mouth. He stared at Snape ferociously, and screamed. His body collapsed as he made ranting noises of an unknown fear; his eyes bulging out of their sockets. He trembled and afterwards, he can scream no more—the sight that was frightening him has petrified him.

Everyone in their class gawked at him, terrified.

Snape grinned wickedly, as he stared at the boy's stance.

Ginny couldn't stand this anymore. Michael was indeed pitiful. She rummaged into her pockets and grabbed her wand.

She grimly stared at Snape, and a shriek ran past her lips.

'_Mercurio!_'

Snape was thrown back onto the floor, barely hitting his head on the desk that stood beside him. Losing his composure in front of his students was one thing Snape loathed, but surprisingly, he tried to conceal his dislike of Ginny, as he stood up with trembling lips. He kicked Michael's side.

'Up!'

Michael immediately regained consciousness, shook his head vigorously, and stood up, stammering.

'Mr. Corner has been talking with Mr. Winthrop about Miss Weasley's good looks, while she was talking in front of me.' Snape glared at Michael as he resumed his seat. 'And disrespect must _never_ be, in any way, seen in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor.'

The two boys hid their faces behind their books, from the stares they receive from their fellow Gryffindors.

He grinned at Ginny sickly.

'And twenty points to Gryffindor for Miss Weasley's intrusion which I have appreciated.'

The Gryffindors gave a sigh of relief.

Ginny sat uncomfortably on her seat. It was odd of Snape to appreciate her even if she had acted against his rules. Her teacher doesn't like sudden intrusions. Anyway, she was glad that she had saved a student from insanity.

'And now—'

The door suddenly opened. The whole class craned their necks to see who had just arrived, and the door revealed a pale, blonde boy, whose robes fluttered as if a breeze had ran past him. He coolly made his way through the front, and spoke to a flabbergasted Snape.

'May I speak to you, Severus?', Draco said curtly.

Snape nodded and faced his confused students sternly. 'Do the exercises on page three-hundred and thirty.'

The students immediately had their partners. Michael found this a way to express his remorse to Ginny.

'Sorry for that, Gin. I didn't mean to –' , Michael said apologetically.

'No, that's okay. How're you feeling?'

'Fine. You're brilliant Ginny. How'd you do that? Thanks, by the way. I've seen a dozen of Flobberworms crawling under my feet before you made the counter-jinx.'

'That's pretty awful.' She smiled weakly at his funny revelation. Gee, Flobberworms are nothing for a man to be afraid of.

They soon began on practicing the spell. Ginny managed to block the spell Michael aimed at her. She wasn't really concentrating; she focused on the conversation the two men were having.

'—not at this moment, Draco. Can't you see what time is it? You're too anxious.', Ginny could hear Snape hiss.

'Just let _her_ come with me, will you!' Draco bellowed. Snape stared at him at disbelief.

'Wait for a few more minutes. This class is about to end in a minutes time.'

He stood angrier than ever. He held out his arm in front of Snape, and pushed away all his garments that covered his arm, to let Snape see something Ginny couldn't perceive. She noticed Snape wince as he saw this.

'Alright.' Snape finally gave in hesitatingly, his lips giving a slight tremor.

Ginny wondered what was on Draco's arm. She was so fixed on their conversation, that she was unaware of the spell which would be hitting her.

'_Sacro—_'

Draco lunged forward, to Snape's surprise, and pointed his wand to Michael.

'_Petrificus Totalus_!'

And he punched Michael's nose, before his body became petrified.

He grabbed hold of Ginny's petite arm and led her outside the classroom. The other students gasped as they saw the two of them stormed out of the room. Still amazed by what Draco had done _for_ her, Ginny didn't have the chance to protest. She stared at her _hero_ like a madman.

'And what the hell did you just do?' Ginny snarled under her breath as they made their way to one of the empty classrooms.

'Idiocy, Weasley. I've just saved you from the Sacronus curse, if you must know.' Draco quipped.

He tapped his wand on the door and whispered '_Alohomora_'. The door slowly opened. Ginny winced as Draco grasped her arm tightly.

'Let go of me, Malfoy! You're already hurting me!' she bellowed at him.

He ignored her unanswerable query, and summoned one of the over-stuffed chairs that stood against the wall.

'Sit.', he ordered her.

'And why should I?'

'Because I told you to!' Draco sounded aggravated. Ginny suddenly feared his temper, and sat on the chair awkwardly. With a flip of a wand, he locked the door, just to make sure there won't be intrusions.

Ginny slightly whimpered.

'I asked Severus to allot this time for our first lesson. We will be having the next session later this night.'

'For all I care, Malfoy. And what are you going to teach me? Teach me how to transform a chair into a ferret, perhaps.' She glared at him.

He gave her a gruesome look.

'Is this how you thank people, Weasley?'

'Is this how you treat women? And I did not remember myself asking for your special rescue, Malfoy. You were on your own—'

'If it hadn't been for your lack of attention… and by the way, why are you listening to our conversation?'

'Because it's none of your business, Malfoy.' Ginny was even more agitated. Draco had caught her eavesdropping.

Draco gave a snort of disgust.

'What else did you hear, Weasley?'

Draco seized her arms, and moved closer to her; his face a few inches from hers. He glowered at her, piercing her with his cold, grey eyes.

'I didn't hear anything', she whimpered.

'Liar.'

'I swear', she lied, holding back her tears. He was getting really frightening.

'Fine.'

He loosened his grip, and beckoned her to sit on the summoned chair. He drew a black satin kerchief from his pocket and handed it to Ginny, who was silently snivelling. She sat down.

'Stop crying. You're so pathetic.'

'I'm not crying, and I'm not damn pathetic.', she lied again.

Ginny gently wiped her tears with the kerchief Draco handed her.

'Then what do you call that?', Draco pointed at her tears that dampened his kerchief. She snuffled.

With it, Ginny could smell Draco's scent – a fragrance that soothed her nerves in an instant. She stared at Draco, with a thousand questions buzzing in her head.

'Let's get this over with.'

Draco stood up, gently brushing his robes against hers. Ginny had stopped crying. She knew it best not to insult him again.

'What was your last lesson?', Draco asked her stiffly, as he fumbled with the books he had brought earlier. He had forgotten to left those in the Slytherin dungeons, in the excitement of his first day of being a student-teacher.

'Mercuniato Spell.' Ginny muttered, idly thinking about her bag.

Draco stared at her.

All of a sudden, he laughed heartily. She flinched, for she had never seen him laugh that hard.

'Mercuniato? I've been using that since I was a kid!'

Ginny grimaced.

'_Back to the realm of Malfoy boastfulness_.', she thought.

Regaining his composure, Draco continued, 'Very laid back, that spell was. I will be just teaching you more complex forms of hexes, jinxes, and curses, which we sixth-years are currently taking.'

'You mean, I'll be studying D.A.D.A. as if I'm a sixth-year?', said Ginny, eyes filled with awe.

'Precisely. In this manner, you have the ability to surpass the skills of the feeble-minded students of my year,' he smirked, giving her a thought that Harry is one of those _feeble-minded students_ he was talking about.

'Harry is not feeble-minded, Malfoy!', she glared at him.

'I did not say anything, Weasley. You're the one who's saying it', he snapped.

'Look,' she said, finally giving up, 'could we just agree on something? I'm tired of this uncivilised conversation, you know.'

'What is it?'

'If you fancy a decent discussion with me, could you please stop insulting the people I'm close to?'

'Then stop insulting me, too.'

'I was about to say that. But if you must know –'

Draco did not let her finish. He was also getting tired of arguing with her, and he wanted to start their lesson at that very moment.

'Fine. So,', Draco smoothed his sleek hair once more, 'would you mind if I continue with our lesson, Weasley? We'd better not dawdle.'

'No, Malfoy.' Ginny replied awkwardly.

Draco squinted at his watch before he spoke.

'Our first lesson would be about performing non-verbal spells.' He mumbled dully, as he set off across the room.

'Whoa! That kind of spells that you ought not to incantate?', she spoke enthusiastically.

'Yes, Weasley, as to say they are non-verbal', he replied scathingly.

Ginny slightly frowned at him, and gave a silent giggle as Draco suddenly cringed when he bit his tongue. She suddenly had a recollection of what happened in the hospital ward, the time when Draco had his tongue glued on the roof of his mouth.

Draco scowled at her, but chose not to retaliate.

'Now, stand up.', he said stiffly.

Ginny did as what he had ordered her.

'Bring out your wand.'

'I left it downstairs. I dropped it when you dragged me all along.'

'What?' Draco remarked sarcastically.

'I said I dropped it, and don't expect me to go all the way down there just to retrieve it.'

'I won't do that. Snape would punish me.'

'Why not Severus, this time?'

He stared at her. He had been on first-name terms with their Defence teacher since his first year. But he just insulted her.

'You silly, little _sister of a prat_!' Draco sneered.

'Do-I-have-to-tell-you-again-that-you-MUST-NOT- INSULT- THEM?' she bellowed, referring to her _prat_ of a favourite brother.

Draco took no notice of her.

He brandished his wand and muttered, '_Accio, **Ginny's** wand._'

Before Ginny could've reproached him for using her first name, the classroom door slammed open, and a familiar wand came hurtling out of nowhere. Unexpectedly, the wand hit Ginny's head, and it made her almost knocked out of the floor, if it hadn't been for Draco's body. She sort of lied on top of him; her hands grasping his broad shoulders with an enormous force, her legs in between his, her fiery hair thrown all over Draco's face, and her crimson lips resting on his. Ginny opened her eyes to see her greatest fear. Draco was still immobilised, not looking shocked; rather looking pleased with himself. He pressed his lips harder on hers, to lock her in his kiss, but she refused. She broke the kiss and tried to regain her composure by arranging her robes and tucking her tresses behind her ears.

She gasped at him as he sat on the floor. Their faces both turned slightly pink.

'AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? HOW DARE YOU!', she screamed, knocking him on the floor once more.

'It's just a kiss. Did you like it? Was it better than Potter's?', he replied jocularly.

'You're snogging me, Malfoy. You're not supposed to snog me off! I'm not _yours_!'

'So does it mean—'

'No, Mr. Draco Malfoy. You'll never be my boyfriend.' She bellowed once more, advancing on him as if she had read his thoughts.

'So,', he ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at Ginny picking up her wand, 'was it inviting?'

Ginny gave him a disgusted look.

'No. In fact--' she slapped him hard on the face (It left a huge hand mark.), 'it was a Dementor's Kiss. You've just sucked out the living hell out of me.'

She got to her feet at once and placed the _cursed_ wand inside her robes.

Draco stared at the spot where she had kissed him _on purpose._

'Meet me at the dungeons, ten o'clock.', said Draco, pretending to have not felt the pain on his cheek.

She spat on him, and stormed out of the room, leaving Draco in an unexplained mirth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Bugger, it took me a lot of days to encourage myself to continue this story. I was contemplating on what should happen next...

**Chapter IV—**

She couldn't believe what had happened...

She had just kissed her worst enemy!

It could've been a gazillion Galleons better even if she had kissed Kreacher.

'_How dare he enjoy every second of it! How dare he make me topple on the floor and kiss him to make it sound like I was the one who started it?'_ she thought.

She glanced askew on the mirror beside her, before taking off her clothes. She gently put her feet on the warm bath before her, and pushed open the silver faucet that released mildly tepid water. She scrubbed the sponge against her velvety skin, forming soap suds. She enjoyed the lukewarm water, its heat thoroughly comforting her. She idly let herself sank lower to the bottom of the tub, closing her eyes, and began meditating. She suddenly recollected a painful memory she had just had hours ago.

Every second of it was displeasing to her, and awfully enjoyed by the ferret.

She went back to the surface, gasping for air. Placing a hand on her lips, she could still feel the kiss lingering on hers. She had to admit that it made an odd sensation: Merlin's beard, no matter how hard she had forced herself not to admit it_, it felt indescribably beautiful_. She had liked it, and if not for the Weasley-Malfoy family feud, the kiss could have lasted a little bit longer.

Ginny shook her head vigorously, trying to eliminate the foolish thought existing in her head. She rubbed some soap against her lips, as if it will erase Draco's kiss engraved in it. She poured some fragrance (that Hermione had sent her when she was on a vacation in Paris) on her hair, and rinsed it afterwards. Feeling good about herself, she used a drying charm all over her body, and quickly changed into new robes.

When she had reached the Gryffindor Common Room, she was surprised to see Harry, sitting on an overstuffed chair beside the fireplace. He glanced at her the moment she had climbed out of the portrait hole.

'Good afternoon, Ginny.', Harry greeted her.

She pushed another chair beside him, and sat on it.

'Same to you,', she replied abruptly.

The Common Room was very quiet. Everyone else was in his classes. Ron was holding the Quidditch practice. Harry was alone before she came in.

'Where have you been?', he asked her unpleasantly.

'I've been to Snape's office', she lied, 'doing detention. Then I went to the bathroom to take a bath.'

Harry surveyed her figure doubtfully. He summoned a platter of dinner from a table beside the window, and it soon floated in front of Ginny. It was filled with a bowl of soup, kidney pie, some cakes, and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

'Here, eat. I know you haven't eaten your lunch. I nicked it out from the kitchens. Dobby made it for you.'

She smiled at the thought of his concern.

'Gee, thanks. You shouldn't have.'

She helped herself with a mouthful of the pie, and hungrily finished the soup. Harry's eyes grazed on her adorable face. She still looked beautiful, even when she's wolfing down some food. No wonder he was deeply in love with her. Every time he was in total mess, Ginny stood beside him defending her with all her might. For him, Ginny meant happiness and love. He can't imagine his life being happy without her. He was afraid of losing her.

'Is there something wrong with my face?', Ginny mumbled, after she gulped some juice down her throat. Harry had been watching her intently.

He hastily concealed the fact that he had been staring at her for a long time.

'Er, there's a bit of pie on your nose. Here, let me remove it,' he grabbed a handkerchief from one of his pockets, and rubbed it against the bridge of her nose to remove the dirt.

'Thanks.'

'No problem.'

He flourished his wand in an instant, and before Ginny knew it, the platter had vanished.

'Ginny?'

'Yes?'

'Er, I just want to ask you if…', Harry's words trailed so slowly.

'If what?', she advanced eagerly.

'Would you accept this?'

He held out a small box on his hand. Ginny knew what was inside it.

'No.' A dreadful reply came out of her mouth. She cursed herself for saying it. Something inside her forced her not to.

'Er, well, I just thought if you might've liked it', said Harry, his face flushed.

'Sorry, Harry.'

'No, its ok. I'll just wait for your affirmation.' He smiled weakly, his eyes beginning to release sorrow. He looked hurt.

Ginny could have slapped herself for saying that to Harry. She didn't mean it. She was just, sort of, surprised. He stood up, and began heading towards the portrait hole, hiding his tears.

Ginny scurried towards him.

'Harry, wait!', she called unto him. The Fat Lady began to move in her portrait to witness the scene before her.

He stopped, and turned to face her. Ginny walked in front of him, flung her arms around him, with her hands on the back of his neck. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Harry was shocked for a few seconds, then kissed her, pressing his lips harder on hers. He moved one hand unto her hair, feeling its silky texture.

Ginny broke the kiss, and looked at him.


End file.
